Why Crowler is So Mean
by Vivi the Vixen
Summary: Crowler and Bonapart come across two strange girls... are they going to leave or become students?
1. The New Girls

Two girls stood outside the dueling academy. One girl had brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, blue eyes and pale white skin. She wore a white shirt with a cat on it, jeans, Glasses, and a blue ribbon in her hair.

Kami stared up at the dueling school in shock. "Jodie, Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She asked looking at her friend. Jodie had short blonde hair, Blue-green eyes and a slightly darker skin tone than Kami. She wore a Black fedora, black trench coat, an energy drink in one hand, and had a kitten named ninja on her shoulder. "I think we drank to many energy drinks..." Kami hit Jodie on the back of the head "No! Besides I don't drink that stuff!"."It tastes like liquefied Pixie Sticks!" Jodie exclaimed and took a sip of the energy drink she had.

They notice someone charging towards them. Jodie did a spit-take. "What is it?" "It's Crowler!" "Is it a he, she, or it?"Jodie asked.  
"I'm going to ignore that..."Crowler said as he grabbed their wrists and lead them into the office. Jodie screamed "Let go of me you monster" the whole time. When they got to the office Jodie slapped Crowler. "Why did you do that" he asked. "I want to eat your soul."  
"Why?"  
"Cause Souls taste like Pixie Sticks so hand over your soul!"  
"You are mad, I will not hand over my soul! Why are you wearing a tie?"Crowler pulled on Jodie's Tie "Don't touch The Tie!" Jodie yelled. Bonaparte had already been in the office. "What is wrong with you?" He asked Jodie. "I'm Jodie but I prefer Jo." "I'm Kami...I'm also the one who keeps Jodie from destroying everything in sight" Kami said. Crowler looks down at Jodie "You call me female while you prefer Jo over Jodie and wear ties every second" Jodie looked up at him "You can never have too many Ties" Kami sighed "Don't try to get me to explain Jodie's actions she's just being Jodie". "She's a strange girl..." Crowler says. "You're a Chair!" Jodie pushes him over and sits on Crowler's back. "Jodie get off him" Kami said. "But he's so comfy" Jodie said "ninja thinks so too" Ninja was sleeping on Crowler's hair. "Please get them off, they're ruining my hair!" Crowler said. "Ok, ok..." Jodie picks up ninja placing him against her chest. Crowler says "That's a cute little kitten..." Crowler pokes ninja gently


	2. Meeting Hasselberry and Syrus

Dr. Crowler took them to the entrance exams before snapping at them "I want you two on your best behavior!" Jodie sipped her energy drink "Chill out Crowler, don't get your ruffles in a bunch." Kami whispered to jodie "what are we gonna do? We don't have a deck" Jodie shrugged straightening her tie "Don't know. Maybe ask for a written test." Crowler stared at the two "Your exams are the last ones." "..." Kami hit Jodie on the back of the head. "I'm pretty sure they don't have a written test!" Jodie rubbed her head "Well, we could ask... it's just awkward that he wears lipstick" "yeah...you ask him Jodie but don't ask about the lipstick ok?" Kami said Jodie pulled Crowler's sleeve "I find you a womanizer." Crowler raised his eyebrow "A what?" "..." Kami hit Jodie on the back of the head again. She looked at Crowler "Ignore that ok?" Crowler nodded slowly "I can give you a written exam" Jodie smirked smugly "You see Kami? I can do this!" Kami whispered to Jodie again "But Jodie your not good with written tests..." Kami looked back at Crowler "You know where we could get a deck?" Crowler looked surprised "You don't have one?" Jodie muttered "I am good with them..." "No me and Jodie don't have a deck" Kami looked at Jodie. Crowler smiles slightly "You can purchase them at the supply store" "Ok I and jodie will go..." Kami looked around "where did Jodie go?" Jodie returned with a cotton candy "I went to the store..." She was holding two decks. Crowler looked at her then at Kami "Is she at least somewhat sane?" "I'll be honest, I have no idea..." She took one of the decks and looked at it "The Fairy Deck? Jodie Why did you buy this deck?" Jodie shrugged "I thought you would like it, I got a ghost and dark deck..." "I can't say I'm surprised by that..." Crowler looks at Jodie "Where did the candy come from? Jodie turns red "Err, I bought it." Jodie laughed "I did buy it at the store it was a 2 for one discount!" She pulled another one out of her purse as Crowler sighed "And I have to put up with you." "only if she wins her duel" Kami takes the other cotton candy from her. "Wait a minute thats mine!" Kami takes the purse from Jodie too. Crowler sighs "Maybe I should just permit both of you in..." Jodie beamed laughing "You really would?" Kami looked at Crowler "Jodie is worse than Jaden..." She said. Crowler looked at Jodie "Maybe Duel academy can help her gain sanity..." Jodie gasped "SANITY?" Kami laughed "you kidding? Jodie's parents sent her to many therapists and she scared off every single one after just one session" Crowler gulped slightly "Why did she call me a womanizer earlier?" "I have no Idea" Kami said "also Jodie ran outside a second ago...I'll bring her back" Kami ran outside to find jodie. Jodie was laughing sitting upon Hassleberry and using Bonaparte as a footstool "This is great!" "Jodie get off of them right now!" Kami went over and hit jodie on the head. "Jodie...Where is Ninja?" "Ok...Now get off of Hassleberry...Don't really care what you do to Bonaparte" Jodie saunters off of them sulking around "Aw." "Good Jodie" Kami took a cookie out of her bag and gave it to Jodie. Jodie ate it still sulking as Bonaparte asked quietly "Why is she sulking?" "She likes using people as chairs and or footstools" Kami said. Hassleberry turned red "Err... Why do you gals know me?" "oh umm...uh Look a distraction!" Kami pointed past Hassleberry. When he looked she grabbed Jodie's arm and ran in a random direction. Jodie sighed "Where are we going?" "oh come-on Jodie be happy...I'l let you beat up Chazz when we see him...and I'm not sure" "Can I eat his soul?" "No he needs that for later...I think...You can eat it if he lets you have his soul" "Aw! Come on!" "I said you can eat his soul if he says you can Jodie!" Kami yelled. Kami and Jodie hear someone walking towards them. Kami hugs the person who turns out to be Syrus "Look Jodie is Syrus." "...Can you let go of me?" Syrus asked. "Sorry!" Kami said letting go of him. Jodie screamed "Oh my god! It's a elf!" "Jodie do not be mean to Syrus he is not a elf" Kami said. Syrus thinks 'oh no what two problems did I just find?' Jodie grins "Oi, Syrus. Have any TNT?" "No! and how do you two know my name?" Syrus asked. "Uh..." Kami chose not to answer. Jodie grinned pulling her tie gently "Jo. That's my name. You're Zane's little brother." "I'm Kami..." Kami said. "That doesn't tell me how you know my name." Syrus said. "Stop asking, maybe you'll learn." Jodie said. "...Um...Crowler told us about you and a few other people" Kami said. "Ok?" Syrus said. Jodie fell back "Dammit" Kami looked at Jodie "...Get the cookie Jodie" She took a cookie out of her bag and threw it like a Frisbee. Jodie chased it running straight into Crowler "Dr. Crowler!"


	3. The Sugar Rush

Kami followed Jodie and looked up at Crowler "Hi Crowler" Crowler pushed Jodie off brushing himself off "I can see Jodie took a run for it." "No she was chasing a cookie" Kami said. Crowler sighs "No sugar for her! She's mad enough." "Sugar changes nothing with her unless" Kami covered Jodie's ears "She eats Pixie Sticks" Jodie screamed "PIXIE STIXS!" Kami looked at Jodie "How did you hear me say that you crazy person?" Jodie grinned "I can" "No Pixie Stixs for you!" Kami yelled Jodie cried "But I need them!" "You do not need them Jodie!" "Yes I do!" Jodie yelled back at Kami. Crowler sighed shoving a pixie stick in Jodie's mouth "Now shut up!" "Nooo!" Kami climbs a tree quickly. Jodie sits down grinning happily munching on the pixie stick as Crowler sighed "That is my way of controlling her now." "No! You can't control her like that! She's going to go crazy any second now!" Jodie looked up at Kami "I like this guy." Crowler patted her head with a emotionless face "Good." "...Jodie why aren't you going crazy? You always go crazy when you have Pixie Sticks" Jodie shrugged "Because it was shoved into my mouth... I couldn't absorb the sugar." "But you'll absorb it sooner or later...Great Crowler now she's a time bomb! you could go sugar crazy at any time!" Jodie laughed "Nah" "Yes you will It has happened before...You just don't remember it Jodie and when it was over the first time you fell asleep on the roof of the school" Crowler gasped a bit "Let's lock her in the office shall we?" Jo screamed "DEMON!" "No If you do that She'll just break the windows..." Crowler shuddered "Then what?" "Just let it run its course...you can kind of lead her away from the school with more Sugar though..." Crowler grabbed a large pixie stix "Jodie! Follow the sugar!" Jodie perked up and tackled Crowler grabbing the pixie stix "YES" "...Not like that" Kami grabs the pixie stick from jodie and ties it to the end of a stick. Then she hopped on jodies shoulders holding the pixie stick just out of Jodies reach. Jodie chased the sugar "MINE!" Kami managed to steer jodie to the Slifer Dorm before Jodie managed to grab it. Crowler smirked thinking 'She'll destroy that!" "so then wont the Silfer Reds have to move into other dorms?" Kami asked. Jodie screamed "SUGAR!" Kami ran into the Silfer Dorm trying to find whoever was in there and get them outside. Crowler laughed. Kami came back out took out a cookie "Jodie if you go after Crowler you can have all the cookies in my bag." Jodie tackled Crowler "COOKIES!" Kami grinned "Good girl" tossed her a cookie "I'll give you the rest later" Crowler pushed her off "Get off of me!" Kami laughed "Jodie go find Jaden and bring him here if you want ten cookies now" Jodie ran into the dorm hunting through the dorms "JADEN!" Kami laughed "Shes so funny when shes got a sugar rush" Crowler looked at Kami terrified "No! She is most definitely not!" "shes funny to me I didn't say anyone else thought she was funny." Jodie came back with a panicked Jaden "Found it!" Kami gave Jodie the ten cookies then realized what Jodie said "it?" Jodie grinned "I want a cookie!" She ran up a tree carrying her cookies. Kami went over to Jaden "Sorry about that Jaden" Jaden laughed "No problem" "Well figures you'd be ok with that...you're like Jodie only not as crazy also you're the first one who did not ask how I knew your name." Jaden tilted his head "How do you?" "I'll tell you later...You know where Chazz is? I kind of told Jodie she could beat him up..." Jaden shook his head "No..." "If we pass our entrance exam Jodie might end up as a Silfer red...And I might too since I'm the only one who can keep jodie from destroying everything in sight..." Jaden grinned "Welcome then!" "you're a nice guy Jaden...so are the others...except for Chazz" She looked at the tree Jodie was in "Jodie come down here if you want a cookie" Jodie shook her head and leaped onto poor Crowler " I want his soul!" Crowler snapped "Get her off of me!" "No! Bad Jodie If you don't stop no more sweets! Ever..." Bonaparte came waddling to the group "Why is she on him?" Jodie's ear twitched and she whispered to Bonaparte "I want to devour your soul." "Jaden can you help me tie her to a tree until she calms down?" Kami asked looking back at him. Jaden nodded grabbing a rope "Yea..." Jodie screamed "Hell no!" She bolted straight into the dorm.

* * *

**Hi umm...me and my friend came up with this story and are currently working on the next chapter...but the words seem to run together...Can anyone tell me how to fix it so it wont look like one giant paragraph?**

**Read and Reveiw**


	4. Author Note

Everyone who like Why Crowler is so mean I'm sorry for not updating I haven't been able to talk to my friend writing the story with me and have to plan out somethings


	5. Split Personalities

Kami sat on the stairs of the slifer dorm waiting for Jodie to wake up. She looked at Jaden "You sure you can keep Jodie from eating Pixie Stix and trying to eat people's souls oh by the if she wakkes up in the middle of the night be extremely careful especially if she's sleepwalking" Jodie snuck up behind them "HI!" Kami almost fell down the stairs then she looked at Jodie. "Hey Jodie..." Kami was wearing a Boy's obelisk blue uniform instead of a girl's. Kami looked her up and down "Did you see your uniform in the room you were in or not?"

Jodie nodded then opened her trench coat "Wanna buy a watch?" She shown a collection of watches inside her coat. Kami blinked "No Jodie besides don't have any money". She looked at Jaden "Good luck" Jodie shrugged and located Crowler "Hey buddy... Wanna buy a watch?" Kami sighed "Jodie you're going to be staying here in the slifer dorm and I'll be in the obelisk dorm understood?" Jodie shrugged as Crowler scoffed "Why are you selling watches?!" Jodie winked "Watches are the best seller, half price if you buy now."

"...Jodie aren't you even abit curious about why you woke up in the slifer dorm?" Kami asked. "no" Jodie replied. Kami blinked "well good luck Jaden and Crowler" She went to the Obelisk dorm. Jodie smirked at Crowler and Jaden "Welcome to your torment session boys." Jodie grabbed a hammer "VOICE! I'LL SAVE YOU!" She started hammering at the wall. Kami shook her head some and sighed "Jodie stop beating the wall" Jodie sighed she hit the wall again, with her head. Jodie perked up again resting her eyes on Crowler "Crowler-kins! It's me Elizabeth!"

"Oh not her...Look Crowler That is one of Jodie's many split personalities Elizabeth. This persona is in love with you and I suggest you run unless you want to be glomped by a fan girl" Crowler stuttered a bit "In love with... Me" Jodie smiled "Yes dear Vellian." Kami shouted "Run man! Run as if your life depends on it! I will be there soon!" started heading back to the Slifer dorm. Crowler thought a second "I never had fan girls before..." Jodie went to hug him bumping her head again.

"Oi boss! It's me Joe!" Kami frowned "Umm Joe pick up the walkie talkie taped to the wall..." Jodie grabbed the walkie talkie "Her' ya go!" Kami sighed "ok now give the walkie talkie to Crowler. Jodie handed it to him, Crowler sighed "I liked the fan girl better..." he thought a moment looking at the walkie talkie. "Ok Crowler I'm going to explain Jodie's split persona's now ok?I have a list of them and info about each one. This one right now is Joe or as I prefer to call im number three. it a working type an a little hyper but not as hyper as Jodie is. She'll refer to you and some other as Boss when shes number 3"

Crowler tapped Jodie's head again and she hugged him "Ooohh! Crowler dear!" Crowler smirked smugly "I like this Elizabeth one!" "You won't be saying that later she maybe charming but She's also clingy and will cry if you give her any kind of rejection." Crowler looked back at 'Elizabeth' "Why would I do that?! I never had fan girls" Crowler said. Crowler's face grew questionable "No, I don't... Does anyone?" "i do I'm a year older then her and don't let her kiss you if you do I will be forced to call you pedobear for the rest of the time we're here"

Crowler thought a second "How old is she?" he asked. "She's 17 Crowler" Kami got there and crossed her arms. Crowler sighed "What's her other personalities?" "Well besides Elizabeth and Joe there's Harold Larry and Thomas" Crowler looked baffled "Five?! Whose Thomas and Harold? What're they like?" he asked. "Harold is like one of those shady cunning salesmen that'll call you Tiffany and Thomas is a Poet who'll call you Granny but the one you should really worry about is Larry" Kami said. Crowler gulped "Larry?" "Larry is the one who likes fighting he will pick a fight with everyone except for me cause I beat him in one of those fights" Crowler gulped "Oh... I like Elizabeth then..."

Kami shook her head "Like her how?" Crowler shrugged "Not sure..." "Do you like her as a daughter or something else?" Her eyes narrowed. Crowler sighed "I'm not sure how..." Kami growled abit "well you better figure it out soon" she said in a threatening tone that's scarier than Jodie was on her sugar rush. She blinks realizing what she said and looked away quickly "uh sorry about that" Crowler sighed, he went to his office and sat down slowly. Kami went over to Jodie and tapped her on the back of her head "Joe". She had figured out how to force Jodie's split personalities "want you to do something for me…"


	6. Authors' Announcement

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry about not updating very much me and my friend are very brain dead when it comes to ideas at the moment. However I have an annoucement I have deceied to have a little contest. Make up a character and draw some coverart for the story of your character Kami and Jodie. The winner will get their character in the story, the cover art will be used, and you can help us with ideas and such for the story. I really hope things go well. to submit your art send it to my email you can find it on my profile and I will look it over with Jodie as for your character just submit it in a reveiw or pm me or RoseRed231**

**Name:  
****Age:  
****Gender:  
****Personality:  
****Do you know our characters?: (i mean does your character know ours)  
****Bio:  
****Crush: (if you don't have one then just put N/A)**

**And I guess thats all for now and another reason Me and Jodie haven't updated the story is we've been busy with school again really sorry about that**


End file.
